This invention relates to a custom-molded hand protector, and a method of applying custom-fitted protection to the back of the hand. The invention has application in any field--including non-sports related activities--which require or make desirable an accurate custom fit of a protective pad to the hand of the wearer. In the particular embodiment of the invention disclosed herein, the protective pad is shown used in combination with a glove, such as a batting glove worn by baseball players. The invention makes it possible for a glove wearer to protect the back of the hand no matter what kind of glove is being worn. For this reason, the wearer can combine the hand protector according to the invention with customized gloves, gloves worn pursuant to endorsement contracts, and other gloves for which customized hand protection is unavailable.
The invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of a pad to the hand. This custom fit spreads impact between an object such as a ball and the back side of the hand over a wider surface area and thus prevents or reduces injury.
The prior art discloses protective gloves which include inserts which are fitted into a glove to provide protection. These devices typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped body parts. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation. Such devices are sufficiently "generic" in size and shape that they are required to be held in place by straps or bands.
The present invention permits quick and easy fitting of a protective pad to a player in such a way as to still achieve a true custom fit. The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid pad which holds the shape of the molded pad to a very high degree. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary to harden the pad. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the pad into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but in practice the resin in or on the pad will typically be activated by dipping in water.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a protective pad which can be quickly molded to fit the hand of the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective pad which can be molded to fit the hand of the wearer without heat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a glove which is used in combination with a protective pad which hardens in the presence of moisture to form a very rigid but very lightweight protective structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective pad to be used in combination with a glove, wherein the pad is held in place by the wrist strap of the glove.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective pad which is stored in a moisture-proof pouch until ready for application to the hand to be protected.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective pad which is suitable for protecting against injury, and protecting injuries against further damage.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a custom-fitted hand protector product, comprising a multi-layer protective pad for being custom-fitted onto the back of the hand to protect the hand of the wearer between the wrist and the fingers. The protective pad comprises a flexible inner cushion layer for being placed closest to the hand and an initially flexible intermediate layer overlying the inner layer, the intermediate layer comprised of a fabric impregnated with a moisture-curable resin which hardens upon curing to form a rigid structure of the fabric which retains a hand-molded shape into which it is molded during curing, thereby also holding the flexible inner cushion layer in the same hand-defined shape. Releasable attachment means are attached for retaining the protective pad in an exposed, exterior position on the back of the hand. The product is packaged in a moisture-proof package until immediately prior to use.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the protective pad includes an outer layer overlying the intermediate layer for being held by the intermediate layer in the same shape as the intermediate layer.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the releasable attachment means comprises a finger loop attached to one side of the protective pad and through which a finger of the hand on which the hand protector is placed is adapted to be inserted.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the releasable attachment means comprises a retention strip attached to a side of the protective pad to be worn adjacent the wrist for holding the protective pad in position on the back of the hand.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the releasable attachment means comprises a finger loop attached to one side of the protective pad and through which a finger of the hand is adapted to be inserted; and a retention strip attached to a side of the protective pad opposite the finger loop for holding the protective pad in position on the back of the hand.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retention strip includes touch fastener material thereon for engaging with complementary touch fastener material carried on a wrist strap of a glove over which the hand protector is positioned.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retention strip is adapted for being positioned between complementary touch fastener material carried on opposing, cooperating faces of the wrist strap of the glove.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a custom-fitted hand protector is provided, comprising a protective pad for worn on the hand to protect the back of the hand of the wearer between the wrist and the fingers. The protective pad comprises a flexible inner cushion layer for being placed closest to the hand, a rigid structure for providing impact dispersing protection to the back of the hand, and releasable attachment means for cooperating with the hand for retaining the protective pad in an exposed, exterior position on the back of the hand.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the releasable attachment means comprises a finger loop attached to one side of the protective pad and through which a finger of the hand on which the hand protector is placed is adapted to be inserted.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the releasable attachment means comprises a retention strip attached to a side of the protective pad to be worn adjacent the wrist for holding the protective pad in position on the back of the hand.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the releasable attachment means comprises a finger loop attached to one side of the protective pad and through which a finger of the hand is adapted to be inserted, and a retention strip attached to a side of the protective pad opposite the finger loop for holding the protective pad in position on the back of the hand.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retention strip includes touch fastener material thereon for engaging with complementary touch fastener material carried on a wrist strap of a glove over which the hand protector is positioned.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retention strip is adapted for being positioned between complementary touch fastener material carried on opposing, cooperating faces of the wrist strap of the glove.
An embodiment of the method according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a protective pad for being positioned in an overlying position on the back of the hand, providing a loop attached to the protective pad for being placed around a finger on the hand, providing a retention strip attached to the protective pad on a side edge opposite the loop for securing the protective pad in position adjacent the wrist area of the hand, placing the protective pad on the back of the hand, extending a finger on the hand with the loop extended around a finger of the hand, and securing the retention strip to the wrist area to secure the protective pad in position adjacent the wrist.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of securing the retention strip to the wrist area comprises the step of positioning the retention strip between opposing faces of a wrist strap of a glove positioned on the hand between the hand protector and the hand.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the steps include providing a cushioned inner layer and an initially flexible intermediate layer overlying the inner layer, the intermediate layer comprised of a fabric impregnated with a moisture-curable resin which hardens upon curing to form a rigid structure of the fabric which retains a hand-molded shape into which it is molded during curing, wetting the intermediate layer immediately prior to molding the protective pad to the hand, and molding the protective pad to the back of the hand.